The Collecting
by Away To Neverland
Summary: Based on the movie The Collector (2009), this is about before the movie takes place, leading up to what is inside the man's mind up until the movie and what brought him on to begin the things he did. Please give it a chance, rated R/M for future torture scenes, will contain gore, some form of cursing.


This is a story based on the movie The Collector, it is rated R/M for torture and some curse words. I loved the movie so much. The whole aspect of how smart he is, with the mix of torture is odd yet very interesting. This is before my idea of what could be happening/has happened before the movie took place.  
I hope you enjoy it! I'm not sure if this will be a short story or a regular, but I guess I will decide depending on how many like it or not. If you've clicked on this then I thank you so much! All opinions or likes/dislikes or any opinions for it are appreciated

* * *

It wasn't always like this. He didn't always need a reason for doing this to people, but he couldn't help himself. He was almost normal while he was a child, except for the random outbursts at the other children, then slowly he began to seperate himself from others at school. As he grew older, his outburts became more controlled, but also more fierce.

Along with how his attitude was, he had gained his liking of making different kinds of traps. This man, you see, he grew up near woods for most of his life. When he'd get away from his parents to be alone, he'd escape into the woods. He'd set up his traps and wait.

But these weren't normal traps, these were stretched across the trees, tied to the bottom of them so the lines were hovering above the ground. Then even hire, clear wire where he had to climb to put them up. He was very good at remembering where he put everything, so good at in fact he could leave his traps up for days then go back to them.

He'd find animals stuck in some of the barbed wire that he used, or the nails he put against the trees. It shouldn't have but it made him smile, he'd let them stay there. He was deep enough so no one would find it, no one hunted animals in the area, no one would find out. He called it his collection, the dead bodies of the animals were something that he didn't so easily want to part with.

It made him almost happy for a few months, he had "collected" more animals. Though, he noticed that the bodies of the animals were never larger. It always squirrels, birds, possinly a racoon here and there. It made him look different at his collection, he had realized how small and how little the animals meant to him. It made him angry that he hadn't realized this before, in anger he ripped down all of his traps and threw the animals bodies away. He threw his traps into a box and packed them away, he wanted more of this but he wasn't sure how.

As the years passed, he had gained an easy enough job, he worked when he had to, but he really had no life. He didn't date, he'd look at women but none appealed to his taste. It was hard to find someone who looked like what you'd picture, even more who would fit into your life style. He was sure his constant thoughts of trapping his apartment building neighbors wouldn't fly too well with someone, although the thought of the women's facial expression when she would see them all hanging or being locked up like caged animals, just there for his enjoyment to torture or kill...made him smile.

That small fantasy set him off, he wondered how many people exactly lived inside his apartment building, the building was small, it only had two floors and the manager lived downstairs. But he couldn't do it here, an irritated groan left his lips as he threw the glass against the wall. The glass smashed as it made contact and the scotch slid and dripped off the wall, down onto the floor.

He sighed softly and leaned over the desk that he was sitting at and began looking over the drawings he'd done, his drawings weren't in great detail but he made them so that if anyone else happened to see them, they wouldn't know what they were. But to him they were his future plans, drawn out in a way he could see how he'd use his traps for a human.

After all, humans have a higher pain tolerance, they can tell you when something hurts, you can sense their fear before you see it. You control everything about their life when you have them with you, and best of all? You can keep them. If you are smart enough to hide what you are doing.

A sly grin crossed his face as he knew what he'd need to do, he'd need to map out the entire building, re-meet all of his neighbors, be social and most of all, be the charming and nice neigbor that no one could resist.

A small laugh escaped him, he stood from his chair and collected his drawing and put them neatly into a folder and put them into the desk and left his bedroom. His apartment was a decent size, it could hold a party of people if he wanted and oh how _badly_ did he want that.  
_

The next chapter will be up soon, I hope you enjoyed this one :)


End file.
